This invention relates to hand tools, and in particular to a multipurpose tool.
In many trade professions (e.g., electricians, carpenters, plumbers), it is common for workers to use a variety of hand tools during the course of a single job. As a result, many trade professionals carry a tool belt or other suitable tool carrying device containing numerous tools, each designed for specific tasks. For example, the typical trade professional may carry a hammer for driving nails, variously sized and headed screw drivers for driving screws, variously sized nut drivers for tightening/losing bolts, pliers for gripping objects, a level for checking vertical and/or horizontal orientation of a surface, a burr remover for removing burrs from cut ends of pipe, and snips for cutting. Collectively, these tools are heavy and inconvenient to carry. In addition, keeping track of a large number of tools at a job site is difficult. As a result, there is a significant potential for losing or misplacing one or more of the tools. Moreover, purchasing a large number of tools is costly.